There has been dramatic improvement in the development of various electronic devices over the past years. Increasing number of today's users carry one or more electronic devices that are equipped with a diverse set of functions. These devices can communicate with each other, reach the Internet, perform different tasks, or access various data services through networks. Various devices such as personal computers, all in one computing devices, Internet-enabled tablets, smart phones, laptops, televisions, and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, and entertainment. Users now have more choices and expect to efficiently access programs, data, and other content on all types of devices at all times. The large number of users that utilize different type of electronic devices stimulates providers to offer devices that can meet the increase in user demand, support the broad array of available services, and provide reliable communication.